Sesje Warha - pamiętniki
Mag Ognia Engel śnił. Ponad płonącym miastem unosiły się kłęby gryzącego dymu. Engel stał na szczycie najwyżej wieży najwyższego zamku, napawając się siarczystym inferno, które zgotował maluczkim biegającym wiele metrów niżej. Pomiędzy palcami jego dłoni przeskakiwały małe płomyczki, czekające tylko na rozkaz swego Pana Ognia. W każdej chwili mógł przywołać pełnię swojej mocy, wykorzystując niszczycielskie wiatry magii do siania pożogi. Od niechcenia utworzył w rękach gigantyczną sferę płomieni, i posłał ją w dół, ku ogarniętemu pożarem miastu. Pocisk eksplodował, trafiając dokładnie tam, gdzie zaplanował to sobie miotający. Świadczyły o tym rozpaczliwe wrzaski motłochu, który właśnie zaczął osiągać temperaturę wrzenia. -Płońcie...wy kurwy – mruknął pod nosem zadowolony mag. Od kiedy w jego umyśle zagościła iskierka świadomości, Engel pragnął palić. Nie mówimy tu, bynajmniej, o prozaicznym paleniu tytoniu, czy innych środków odurzających. Przyszłego maga ognia interesowały prawdziwe płomienie, oraz ich niszczycielski wpływ na przedmioty i istoty żywe. Zaczęło się od dziobania tlącymi patykami małych owadów. Gdy trochę podrósł, często można było go spotkać przy ogniskach. Nigdy nie ograniczał się do samego patrzenia w płomienie – dorośli zawsze dziwili się, że chłopak tak dobrze pilnuje, by ogień nie zgasł, ale pasowało im to, gdyż doglądanie tak prozaicznych spraw po całym dniu w polu było ponad ich siły. Przymykali więc oko, na „wypadki” pokroju szczurów czy innych małych zwierząt lądujących w palenisku. Mniej już natomiast byli skorzy do patrzenia w inną stronę po paru miejscowych pożarach. Po tym jak w drewnianej komórce spłonęli żywcem bliźniacy Fenn, znani ze znęcania się nad pewnym cherlawym rudzielcem o płomienistym spojrzeniu, Engel znalazł się w poważnych tarapatach. Jego kłopoty zapewne zakończyłyby się, o ironio, wśród płomieni liżących nogi spod płonącego stosu, gdyby nie nagła interwencja wędrownego maga. W chłopaku wyczuto potencjał, i postanowiono dać mu drugą szansę – nauczywszy, rzecz jasna, wcześniej, by powściągał swoje instynkty. Mag Ognia Engel nie był złym człowiekiem. Czasem jednak każdy ma ochotę dać po prostu komuś w mordę, czasem nawet najmniejsza mysz może mieć chętkę powalić słonia etc. To był jeden z tych wieczorów, więc, gdy do Engela przybyła potężna magiczna istota twierdząc, że jest on Wybrańcem Ognia, ten bynajmniej nie protestował. Według Istoty, do obowiązków Wybrańca Ognia należało a) palenie wszystkiego wokół, b) pilnowanie, by wszystko paliło się odpowiednio mocnym płomieniem, c) szczególne zwracanie uwagi na kapłanów Sigmara. Engel nie miał pojęcia, czemu Magiczna Istota tak przejmuje się kapłanami Sigmara, ale ponieważ sam żywił do nich pewną niewytłumaczalną niechęć, postanowił dostosować się do zaleceń Istoty. Tak więc, stał teraz na szczycie świata (a przynajmniej jego zabudowanej części), z lubością zapoznając miejscową populację z konceptem Śmierci W Płomieniach, a obok niego unosiła się potężna Magiczna Istota. Dziwiło go nieco, że dochodzące z dołu krzyki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze zamiast cichnąć, a woń spalonego mięsa niewytłumaczalnie się przybliżała. Te drobne niedogodności nie powinny zakłócić re... -Coś Jest Nie Tak – huknęła nagle Magiczna Istota. Engel, który właśnie szykował kolejną porcję ognistych pocisków, zerknął w bok zaskoczony. -Przecież robię wszystko zgodnie z Przykazaniami Wybrańca Ognia: palę wszystko, pilnuję żeby ogień trwał oraz... -Zamilcz Głupcze – Istota uniosła się nad nim rosnąc i zmieniając co chwilę kształty. Przez chwilę zdawała się przypominać...butelkę? Nie, to niemożliwe. -Nie masz prawa do mnie tak mówić – oburzony mag zrobił krok w tył – Jestem WYBRAŃCEM OGNIA, sam to powiedziałeś! -Zamilcz I Wracaj Skąd Przybyłeś Nim Będzie Za Późno – Istota huczała, rosnąc z każdą chwilą. -Gówno! Nigdzie się nie wybieram! - Engel wymacał potężną grudkę siarki, którą zostawił w kieszeni szaty na czarną godzinę. Magiczna Istota czy nie – kula ognia wielkości małego domu powinna dać mu do myślenia. -NIE MA CZASU! - Stwór ryknął z niespotykaną dotąd wściekłością, zamieniając się w gigantyczną...dłoń? Engel spróbował rzucić szybko kulę ognia, lecz potężna ręka opadła nań z nieubłaganą szybkością. Ogromne palce smagały go bezlitośnie potężnymi razami po twarzy, a cały magiczny konstrukt wykrzykiwał słowa wdzierające mu się do mózgu dźwiękami rozłupującymi wręcz czaszkę od środka. Jednakże, frazy, które słyszały jego uszy nie wypowiedziałaby żadna dostojna Magiczna Istota. Brzmiały one bowiem tak: -WSTAWAJ TY ZAPIJACZONA MORDO! ZWIERZOLUDZIE, DO KURWY NĘDZY! PALĄ I MORDUJĄ! WSTAWAJ BO PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE CIĘ TU ZOSTAWIĘ. Magiczna Istota zaczęła powoli się rozmywać, przybierając kształt bliższy dłoni Egzekutora Richtera, niż jakiemuś nierealnemu konstruktowi. Engel uświadomił sobie, że zalega w sypialni jakiejś obskurnej karczmy, a nie do końca przebudzony umysł doszedł do wniosku, iż na dole muszą się przednio bawić – bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć ten blask i krzyki. Richter, widząc rozumny błysk (a raczej jego zalążek) w oczach Engela przestał wybudzać go metodą inwazyjną i nerwowo doskoczył do okna z dłonią na rękojeści miecza. -Ubieraj się szybko i zjeżdżamy. Wygląda na to, że wpadliśmy po uszy w gówno. Jest gorzej niż w 2 tygodnie temu w Somerhofen – powiedział Richter, ukradkiem zerkając za oknem. Płonąca stodoła rzucała upiorny blask na makabryczne sceny, których wolałby raczej nie oglądać. Skrzywił się, gdy dwójka mutantów dopadła wreszcie uciekającą kobietę. Koniec tego niedługiego pościgu był świstem mieczy i bryzgiem krwi. Nie bohaterzyć, przypomniał sobie Richter. -Goszszej nisszsz w Szszomerhoffen? Niemosszzlife! - oświadczył Engel gramoląc się z łóżka. Próbował zrozumieć, czemu miał tak spierzchnięte usta. Jakiś przeciąg był, czy co? No i ten młot kowalski uderzający o kowadło jego czaszki...co u licha... -Muszszę sięęę UMYĆ! - mag sprecyzował swój plan najbliższe 5 minut i wsadził głowę do pobliskiej miski. Richter z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na maga. Jest gorzej niż sądziłem, pomyślał. Podbiegł do niego i złapał za poły szaty. -Tam giną ludzie! Musimy coś zrobić! Albo chociaż spierdalać! - próbował wyciągnąć jego głowę z misy, lecz mag najwyraźniej uznał (poniekąd słusznie), że optymalne nawodnienie organizmu jest sprawą priorytetową. -Sszyszczczy szpłoniecieeee...szszyszszczyyy...- wybulgotał z zadowoleniem Engel z dna miski. Richter wyrzucił z siebie rozpaczliwe „kurwa mać”. Z jednej strony nie chciał zostawiać maga na łaskę losu, z drugiej strony jednak widział co się dzieje na dworze – ściana ich karczmy już płonęła, a tylko kwestią czasu było, kiedy zwierzoludzie i mutanty zdecydują się sprawdzić, czy na górze nie ma kogoś do zarżnięcia. Każda sekunda się liczyła. -Engel, ja się stąd wynoszę. - rzucił jeszcze nim wyszedł z pokoju. Równie dobrze mógłby mówić do ściany – mag tylko chciwie chełptał wodę z misy. Egzekutor otworzył drzwi z mieczem w ręku. Sprawy nie miały się dobrze również w środku karczmy. W sali, gdzie zaledwie kilka godzin temu ludzie cieszyli się życiem, teraz rządzi śmierć i Chaos. Ci, którzy mieli oręż i potrafili się bronić, próbowali odeprzeć rozwścieczonych mutantów, reszcie pozostało jedynie bolesne umieranie. Świeżo rozbudzeni i pijani jeszcze goście mogli tylko pomarzyć o pokonaniu najeźdźców. Radę dawali sobie jedynie członkowie regimentu krasnoludów, z którym miał okazję napić się wcześniej Egzekutor i Mag (zwłaszcza ten drugi). Jeden z nich właśnie przemknął przed przyczajonym na piętrze Richterem. Zdarzało mu się widzieć już wcześniej szarżujące krasnoludy, lecz ten był wyjątkowym okazem – za zbroję miał jedynie swój potężny mięsień piwny, gdyż do boju wyruszył w samych gaciach. Drąc się gromko, skoczył z toporem bojowym na pomoc swemu koledze, który odpierał dzielnie ataki wielkiego zwierzoczłeka. Richter kierowany adrenaliną pobiegł dół schodów. Chciał chociaż spróbować powstrzymać stwory Chaosu, pomimo że jakaś pierwotna, jaszczurza część jego umysł kazała mu wyraźnie brać nogi za pas. W pierwszej chwili chciał pomóc karczmarzowi atakowanemu przez dwóch mutantów. Szybki rzut oka i zmienił zdanie: nikt, kto sikał z ran krwią na taką wysokość nie miał prawa przeżyć. Jeżeli dobijanie rannych byłoby jedynie formalnością, to ta dwójka mutantów otrzymałaby z pewnością tytuł nadwornych Mistrzów Etykiety. Egzekutor zmienił więc kierunek natarcia, biorąc na cel jaszczurowatego mutanta, który właśnie wyjmował miecz z pleców jakiegoś nieszczęsnego amatora mocnych trunków. Przeskakując nad stołem, Richter nadał impet solidnemu cięciu we wrogi korpus. Mutant nie dał się tak łatwo – każdy, kto próbuje zgrywać bohatera z kart powieści i dziarsko przeskakuje stoły, musi wyprowadzić cios pod kątem nadawanym przez tor lotu. To przewidywalne jak to, że rano wstaje słońce i adwersarz Richtera bez problemu zblokował uderzenie. Tym czego natomiast mutant nie przewidział było cięcie prosto w udo, które Egzekutor wykonał wykorzystując impet odbitego ciosu. Cuchnąca posoka zbryzgała podłogę, gdy stwór próbował zatamować krwawienie. Ten odruch kosztował kreaturę opuszczenie gardy, a co za tym idzie – życie. Tnąc na odlew Richter ciął głęboko brzuch ofiary, rozpruwając jej wnętrzności. Nim bestia osunęła się na kolana, Egzekutor wyczuł kolejnego zbliżającego się napastnika. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, w czaszkę atakującego mutanta wbił się wielki topór, z uczepionym doń, pijanym w sztok, krasnoludem. Stwór był martwy już w momencie pierwszego uderzenia, co nie przeszkadzało krasnalowi w rytmicznym rozłupywaniu jego czaszki, przy akompaniamencie pijackich obelg. Richter natomiast skierował swój wzrok na śmiertelne zapasy rozgrywające się na środku sali... Tymczasem gdzieś daleko, daleko stąd... Ożywcze wody wpłynęły na wyschnięte pola. Ziarna zaczęły powoli nasiąkać i kiełkować. Przebijające się spod spierzchłej skorupy łodygi myśli powolutku zapylały powietrze pytaniami: Co? Gdzie? Kiedy? Dlaczego? Gdzieś tam, pomiędzy jedną synapsą, a drugą przeskoczyła iskierka zrozumienia. Potem kolejna i kolejna, mapa myśli niespiesznie rozbłyskiwała pod kolejnymi impulsami a wtedy... Engel podniósł mokrą głowę znad misy z wodą. Krasnoludy! Karczma! Picie! Dużo Picia! Nagle sobie przypomniał – wczoraj zatrzymali się w karczmie, szukając schronienia przed niebezpieczną nocą i spotkali tam część odpoczywającego regimentu krasnoludów. Zgodnie ze swoim zadaniem postanowił się czegoś od nich dowiedzieć o sytuacji w okolicy, a oni postawili mu przed nosem jakiś trunek. Niewiele myśląc pociągnął łyk. W jego gardło spłynął żywy ogień, a reszta wieczoru tak jakby się...rozmyła. Tia...krasnoludzka gorzałka to ma jednak wykop. Teraz wrzaski za drzwiami wydały mu się bardziej zrozumiałe. Nie była to impreza, lecz rzeźnia w wykonaniu mutantów i zwierzoludzi – tak jak mówił Richter. A jego kumpel jest chyba w samym jej środku. Cóż, pomyślał jeszcze nie do końca trzeźwo Engel, trzeba pomóc temu durnemu mięśniakowi, zanim się pokaleczy. Zakasał rękawy i dumnym, choć nieco chwiejnym, krokiem ruszył w stronę odgłosów walki.